


maybe baby

by MakerOfAnarchy



Series: Klaine Bingo Fills [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakerOfAnarchy/pseuds/MakerOfAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe baby

It starts when his dance instructor brings in her recently had baby for the class to  _oh_  and _aw_  over.

He's always felt a special connection to kids in his heart, but holding the tiny, breathing, thing in his arms feels entirely different than a connection. He feels utterly enraptured by everything about the child -- the way she smells, the way everything is worth a curious glance, the very small smattering of hair on her head.

Suddenly he can imagine holding a different little baby, this time his and  _Kurt's_ baby, maybe with Kurt's hair or Kurt's eyes or both.

He's just so ready for their lives to start.

\--

It continues like this for weeks. Everytime he sees a baby he has to stop and crouch down and say hello. Sometimes they giggle with him and pull at his colorful bowtie, and Blaine melts every time they do. Sometimes they start crying when he gets too close and it hurts his heart but it's okay because soon he has them smiling, even if it's not as bright as he might like.

It's  _ridiculous._ They aren't even married yet, their careers haven't even started, and still all he can think about for those weeks is how much he wants to be a father. How much he wants he and Kurt to be  _fathers_.

He does a miraculous job at keeping it quiet, but he’s practically bursting with the need to tell Kurt and file the adoption papers as soon as possible. Blaine sometimes thinks Kurt is  _terrified_  of commitment when it’s brought out of the abstract and into the present, and Blaine can only imagine what knowing Blaine has caught  _baby fever_  and is planning where their kids will go to school will do to him.

So he keeps it to himself. And budgets how much money they’ll need each month for diapers and baby food if they go for top brand.

\--

When Kurt  _does_ catch on it’s when they go strolling in a little shopping complex in their neighborhood one day and because Blaine just can’t help himself sometimes. They stumble across a little boutique and of course Kurt wants to go in and Blaine wouldn't resist anyways but then he sees the little baby's clothing in the window and he's  _sold._

Kurt pulls him into the men's section, picking up exuberant shirts and holding them to Blaine, chattering about the color on Blaine's skin tone. Blaine is hardly listens, eyes trained on the far end of the shop where he can see racks of baby's clothes and he slips away when Kurt is looking at something for himself.

Reverently, he touches the soft cloth of the hanging onesies and the cute little booties stacked next to even  _cuter_ baby beanies and Blaine is cooing before he even realizes. He picks up a onesie that says  _my dads are cool_ and seriously considers buying it. Kurt would understand, right? They're in this for life -- it can't be weird that he's thinking so far ahead. And they’ve talked about kids before, talked and planned out the entire first year of their first baby’s life.

But with the engagement and their lives looming ahead of them, Blaine thinks this is a little bit different.

He startles when Kurt appears behind him, wrapping his arms around him and setting his chin on his shoulder. He coos along with Blaine, "That's cute. But why're you over here? I found a nice shirt for you, though I know we probably shouldn't spend any money in here."

Blaine takes a deep breath and throws caution to the wind because he knows, in the end, it’ll happen. He knows Kurt is just going to tell them to give themselves a couple of years, and fear of judgment is none when Kurt holds him like this. "I have a confession," he sets the onesie down and up another one. This one has baby giraffes kissing with a heart between them and Blaine is just melting where he stands.

"Uh oh..." Kurt starts, stepping back and standing in front of him, taking his hand with an eyebrow raised. "Do I want to know?"

"I want a baby," Blaine says as solemnly and seriously as he can. He drops their hands and holds the onesie up so Kurt can see, grinning, "I want a baby  _so_ bad."

"Oh honey..." Kurt says, taking the onesie from him. Blaine pouts, not wanting to hear what Kurt is about to say. "First let us get married."

Which is exactly what Blaine knew he’d say. It’s what any sane person would say, it’s what Blaine knows.

"I know, I know," Blaine sighs, eyeing the racks of baby' clothes next to him. "I'm just so eager for everything to really  _begin_ , you know. I know we are living together and all, finally, but I just want more."

Kurt raises his eyebrows and stares at Blaine defensively, "Are you...are you not happy?"

That’s certainly not what Blaine meant.

"Of course I am. You make me so happy," Blaine takes Kurt’s hands, squeezing gently to reassure him, "you make me so happy that I want to start a family with you. Sooner, rather than later."

Kurt heaves a heavy sigh and take Blaine's hands, leading him away from the baby clothing and all the curious feelings it builds in their relationship, "How about we start small. Kitten or puppy?"


End file.
